User talk:Bermuda
Chat Days Hi Bermuda the wiki has decided on how frequent we should have these I asked Bermuda but she seems pretty busy but any way we have decided every two weeks. Whats your say in this should we go through with this or throw it down the drain. Your loyal editor Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 19:34, October 25, 2011 (UTC). :I don't understand your first sentence. You say Bermuda was busy. By the way, Bermuda is a boy. :/ Well, I'm fine with having chat days. Templates...... I read what what Lionblaze said. My mom thought you were a girl for a while..... .-. Anyhoo, I made a new template called "Dailyword". Since your kinda of the "template guru" around here, I decided your the one to ask for help. Like in the "NPC" Template, I want people to enter whatever they want, and I have no idea what to put that will make that happen. I also like your new Userpage design. "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 18:25, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Main page In the template "News and Projects," it still says "The Toontown Wiki Halloween Celebration is coming this October." Just telling you to update the template. ;) FlyingSquirrel 02:42, November 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Tiny Favor No problem. I uploaded the new images as a new version of the same filenames. Theevina • talk 21:58, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Your awesome! XD Rynoraja 05:43, November 12, 2011 (UTC)Rynoraja A few things I was wondering, how do I apply for stuff like: Admin, Rollback, Super Contributor, or Chat Moderator. I might not apply for them now, but it would be good to know. Also, how do I archive my Talk page? Do I just make a page named "User:Flower1470:Archive1" or something like that? Thanks, "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 15:27, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :You can apply for rights here. Make sure you follow the format. And this request page is only for Admin and Rollback. To be a Super Contrib, just ask one of the administrators, and they'll review your work. For chat moderator, we pretty much just promote those who are quite active on chat and are trusted. :To archive your talk page, just copy the entire content on your talk page, or at least the messages you want to archive, and paste it onto User talk:Flower1470/Archive 1. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Simple enough. I'll see what I can do..... "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 23:37, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Your Comment. Dear Bermuda I saw your comment but what type of quality are you talking about???Ninja3567 00:47, November 21, 2011 (UTC) P.S I really want to be top toon and I am working on the wiki everyday and I am at 24 or something at the leaderboard. :Good quality. Not bad quality, as in little-to-no changes on your edits (such as changing a word, adding/removing periods, punctuations, etc., or just simply out of the ordinary edits.) Also, I do not care for the leaderboard, as it's simply a fun way to contribute to the wiki. It has nothing to do with hard work, in my opinion. ::I just really want to be top toon!!! I think I might have good quality and I am creating pages that are not yet created.Ninja3567 22:29, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Just keep trying and try not to make pointless edits. I really did it this time....... I finally want to use the game card you gave me, but um, I kinda lost it. WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!?!?!? - Patrick So, would you be kind enough to tell me again?? "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 23:01, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :Bad news. And you don't want to hear the bad news, so figure the bad news out. D: And no it's not about FlyingSquirrel losing his dinosaur for his birthday.... -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Oh crud. My fault. SO MY FAULT!!!! I'm doomed! Thanks anyway..... - Starts crying into pillow - "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 23:55, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Somethings for the image policy I was thinking of something for the image policy. Like my spongebob pic I uploaded onto the wiki, I put OFFTOPIC at the beginning of the file name. so I was thinking if someone wants to upload something not related to TT/off topic, they have to put OFFTOPIC_ at the beginning of the file name. If the picture is fanmade, the file has to have FANMADE_ at the beginning of the name. Also, you can only put fan made and off topic pictures on your userpage, showing someone something on their talkpage, or pages like that as long as it is not on mainspace pages. 291lerriuqSgniylF 20:31, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :Great idea Mr. unknown person! Your name looks just like FlyingSquirrel192's name. Are you somewhat related? :O Sorry about leaving comments. Won't do again. Didn't know. Thanks Crazydinky 19:51, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Your NOT going to believe this: I've had some really weird dreams before, but this tops them all: I was on chat, and so were you. You say: Man, if only I could come to your house..... Me: Ha! Like you could come to MY house. You: We'll see. ~ Bermuda has left the chat ~ I was like "Whatever" , until.... there was a knock a my front door. I open it to see...... an about 16 year old boy standing there. I was like NO WAY. "Are you flower?" "uhhh..... yeah." "Cool, I got the right house" After about 10 minutes and a glass of water later..... we (and my brother and sister) played my favorite board game: THE ALLOWANCE GAME I won. Me and you start an argument about how I cheated. Then we watched some TV. Once again, we had an argument about TV shows to watch. I just turned off the TV. Then I woke up. Weird huh? I couldn't stop laughing...... and I'm still not. "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 20:40, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :Oh man, I have to travel further back in time! She knows what's going to happen?!? D: UGH... Hi Bermuda! I was looking at toon-up gags and it says juggling balls its supposed to be juggling cubes if you can fix that for me. Thx. Loving77 00:11, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :I'll be planning to clean up these pages, hopefully I will. Thanks for spotting that anyways! :) RE: Snowfall I understand your concern, but I don't really think it is a problem. It doesn't really interfere with using the site, and it was implemented solely for decoration, not to "intentionally obstruct" things. If we were to hide the ads/buttons for users with "display: none;" or replace them with our own code, that would be violating the rules. Theevina • talk 15:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Forums I was (finally) looking at your Forum:2011 Year - 2012 Commitments. It said the deadline was December 3rd, then it would be protected. I kinda was getting around to putting my input, and I was wondering if I still could. Thanks, "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 18:33, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I know it would have been protected, but I've been so busy lately. I'll get around to it later. And yes, you can put your stuff. Merging pages If we merge the building and NPC pages, there are several problems we will encounter. *Most of it won't work automatically. That will be a lot of work, but it's not a huge concern. *Having two templates on one pages might mess up all the formatting unless we really change everything around. *Categories will be lost of look strange. Having cats and npc toons on a building page would look weird, unless we got rid of those categories altogether, which means NPC toons outside of buildings would be uncateogorized. The best option for the moment is to fine some more information to add to minor NPC pages. I don't know what else to do. There are still lots of puns and references that need to be added. Theevina • talk 18:31, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :That's what I've been thinking. I'm trying to find a solution to make the building and NPC pages, well, more useful and still have the two separated. *A section on the building page titled "NPC Toon", with a little sentence and . *The same thing for NPC toons but a section for building. Any better idea would be great. Questions Hello, I'm Dentface, an admin on a fellow Disney MMO Wiki, the Pirates Online Wiki. I have some questions that involves some of the cosmetic effects you have on your wiki. Firstly, how did you add the snowflake effect? Its very pretty. Secondly, how did you add your own custom image to the wikia header bar, and to the task bar? Thank for your time. --''Dent--Talk'' 02:40, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much! : ) --''Dent--Talk'' 13:58, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Updates The "Community Messages" and the "Juggling Balls/Cubes" needs updating. With the Community Messages, under "Projects", it still says "Dance Moves (images)". I uploaded all the images already. With the "Juggling Balls/Cubes", at the very top of the page, under "Gags", then "Toon-up", it says "Juggling Balls"; it should say "Juggling Cubes". If you could fix those that would be great! Have a Happy "Winter Holiday"!!!! Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 20:48, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Admin request edits I was looking at the Request User Rights page, and I just have a question: do you still need to have 1,500 main edits and 2,500 edits or is just 1,500 main edits all that is needed now? The Evil Sorcerer of Toontown Wiki 05:42, December 27, 2011 (UTC) : Since we are in need of another admin at the moment, we can probably be lenient on that particular requirement. You can create a request entry when you're ready. Theevina • talk 06:23, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::What he said. :P :::If you want to request, create a new one and make sure you add (admin) along with the request (and don't forget to remove on the Username parameter on the checklist and put your name instead or it'll create a red link). That, or you can re-open the old request and remove the Closed Requests category. "Friendly Manner" I know you said this a couple days ago, but I have a question about what you said on FlyingSquirrel192's Talk Page. You said, "And always remain in a friendly manner, even when the user(s) are horribly rude." This kinda bothers me. I hate to remind you of this, but when you had that argument with Flower1470, you ended up calling her a "Little Kid". To me, that wasn't in a "Friendly manner". And this shouldn't get me banned (again), because all I'm asking is a question. Thank you, Spongebob10 15:25, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :I know what I said. Everyone has these kinds of problems sometimes, and things just blurt out without realizing what just happened. It's not like I or anybody else can keep their inner fury of destruction within themselves. I mean, for example, if someone called you by many names, and you can't stand it anymore, what exactly would you do in an attempt to stop the person from harassing/annoying you? Besides, nobody can follows the good manners perfectly.